Press
Reviews, descriptions, interviews, and personal stories about Habitica can be found on external sites. This is a collection of media involving Habitica, from playing styles to third party partner app integrations to creator interviews. Press *Polygon: A chore-tracking RPG improved my marriage (10/2016) *BuzzFeed: 23 Apps That Will Make Your Life So Much Easier (9/2016) *The Irish Times: Web Log: Habitica app makes a game of new year resolutions (1/2016) *Forbes: Use This App To Make Your Life A Productive Game (New Year's Revolutions, Part 3) (1/2016) *Lifehacker: HabitRPG Levels Up on Android With a New Beta (12/2015) *Android Police: HabitRPG Developer Releases Beta Version of Habitica, A Complete Redesign of the App That Turns Your Chores and To-Dos into Quests for Gold (12/2015) *GameRant: Rewards for Real-Life Achievements (4/2015) *USMA Library Blog: App of the Week – HabitRPG (4/2015) *Engenharia Livre: Faça todas as suas tarefas transformando sua vida em um RPG (3/2015) *Lifehacker: Behind the App-The Story of HabitRPG (1/2015) *SiliconANGLE: Keep your New Year's resolution with these 4 gamified apps (1/2015) *Beeminder: Beeminder ♥ HabitRPG (Announcement of Beeminder-Habitica Integration) (10/2014) *Teksocial: Life Is A Game:Level Up Life and HabitRPG (7/2014) *CNET: HabitRPG helps you win at life and zombie cactuses (7/2014) * Kotaku Talk Amongst Yourselves -- "HabitRPG - In Depth Look" ** Part 1 -- Core Mechanics (2/2014) ** Part 2 -- Social Features (2/2014) *Lifehacker: The Best Tools to (Productively) Gamify Every Aspect of Your Life (2/2014) *AndroidPolice: HabitRPG Turns Your To-Do List Into A Real Life RPG (8/2013) *New York Times: Gamification Done Right (6/2013) * Make Use Of: HabitRPG Makes Improving Yourself Actually Addictive (2/2013) *Lifehacker: HabitRPG Turns Better Behavior into a Game of Survival (1/2013) Personal Blogs *teapotest teapot on Hackerspace: Using Habitica (a Game) to Improve My Productivity in Grad School but Mostly in Life (9/2015) *Adrien Lemaire: Long life to Habitica, former HabitRPG (8/2015) *Kawaii Japanese: Keeping Up Studies During the Holidays (or other Busy Times) (12/2014) *AcroBolix: Jujimufu's HabitRPG Page (5/2014) * fish out of order: How to get things done, paperless style (5/2014) -- Sassamifrass's to-do system, which involves a hybrid of Habitica with three other websites. *Jim Chines: Habit RPG (3/2014) *The Wine Diary: I started using this thing called HabitRPG (a short sequence of informative images) (1/2014) *The Ten of Swords: HabitRPG: Because doing the dishes sucks less when there’s treasure involved (8/2013) Videos *Pink and blue CALL? [Computer-assisted language learning and gender] (starts at 6:45) (8/2015) *College Info Geek: How To Use HabitRPG To Build Strong Habits And Hack Your Motivation (9/2014) *Twinfinite: Making Life a Game With HabitRPG - Positive Gamers (9/2014) *Technophilia 72: Guest Starring Tyler of HabitRPG.com (12/2013) *Tekzilla Daily Tips: Become Addicted to Improving Yourself with HabitRPG (4/2013) Other * The Wikipedia (English) entry for Habitica * HabitRPG Subreddit * Podcast: HabitRPG Interview (Full Length) * The Gaming Careers Podcast: Siena Leslie- Community Manager from Habitica. A game that can change your life! * The infamous (but wonderful) article that created the imgur hug of death incident of February 24, 2015: http://imgur.com/gallery/GqLQG Category:Community